


Шульдих возвращается домой

by Kroshka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka





	Шульдих возвращается домой

Во всем были виноваты пробки, а Шульдих ненавидел ждать. Рождество: тысячи и тысячи возвращались домой, тысячи и тысячи уже выезжали из дому, и еще тысячи и тысячи безнадежно застряли где-то между. Мысли водителя были вялыми и скучными: болит зуб-денег нет-ужин вчера был холодным-заплатить за кредит, задолжали ведь-подарки купить детям-Рождество, черт, сегодня-жена-уже недели две не трахались-любовницу бы найти-да кому он нужен. Окно запотело, и Шульдих протер его ладонью. Сквозь пятна тумана проступили огни большего города. Непрекращающийся поток людей, но среди них не мелькнет резкий Аин силуэт.  
  
Такси двигалось убийственно медленно, и у Шульдиха перед глазами тикали беспощадные стрелки. Он уже опоздал, и сейчас Ая ждет его дома, возле накрытого стола. Сидит, читая книгу, и то и дело, бросая равнодушный внешне взгляд на наручные часы. На лице по-прежнему не прочитать эмоций, но внутри он волнуется — по крайней мере, Шульдиху хочется в это верить.  
  
В мучительном ожидании прошло еще пять минут. Нервы не выдержали, и, расплатившись, Шульдих выскочил из такси. Холодный воздух резанул по щекам, носу, согревшимся в тепле ладоням. Глупо было забыть перчатки, но еще глупее — обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Он нырнул в подземку, сливаясь с толпой тех тысяч, которые тоже не доверяли такси. Блокировочные щиты едва справлялись с натиском чужих эмоций. Не все они были праздничными. Когда-то Шульдих прочитал, что, согласно статистике, большинство самоубийств приходятся именно на Рождество.  
  
Шульдих был склонен поверить: на прошлое Рождество он сам оказался близко к срыву: просто Кроуфорд умер, и команда распалась. Он не знал, что делать с самим с собой, и тогда появился Ая. Было ли это жалостью, великодушием, благотворительной акцией, или далеко идущими планами, Шульдих не знал. Ая все говорил что-то про год, после которого все должно пройти, но время тогда не значило для Шульдиха ничего. А потом он привык: и к новой жизни, и присутствию Аи в ней.  
  
Будущее его больше не пугало.  
  
Поезда подземки, так не похожие на красноносых оленей в упряжке Санты, развозили по домам уставших и бледных городских эльфов в белых воротничках. Шульдих взглянул на часы и стиснул поручень.  
  
Почти одиннадцать, а ему ехать через весь город.  
  
Черт, ведь знал же, что подарком для Аи, который можно было купить только в одном магазине, нужно было озаботиться заблаговременно, или хотя бы выехать пораньше.  
  
Время, дурацкое время. Шульдих так привык полагаться на его дружескую поддержку, что не ожидал подлянки. Эй, стрелки, почему вы бежите так быстро, почему так стремительно меняются цифры на электронном табло?  
  
Ускорить бы этот чертов поезд, который едет так медленно. Время — большая веревка, и теперь она затягивалась петлей на его шее.  
  
Наконец, нужная станция. Шульдих выбежал первым, чувствуя себя подростком, опаздывающим на экзамен. Ледяной ветер впился в шею, заставляя кашлять и задыхаться — шарф тоже остался дома. От мелкого, колючего снега заслезились глаза. Ничего, уже рядом. Три пролета лестницы, отпереть дверь трясущимися руками, едва попадая ключом в замочную скважину. Включить наощупь свет, крикнуть: «Я дома!» и — замереть, ощущая, как липкое, холодное отчаяние опутывает тело, подбираясь к горлу и не давая дышать. Шульдих бросился в спальню, кухню, включил все лампы подряд, чуть не выбил дверь в ванную — никого.  
  
Стоп. Успокоиться, сконцентрироваться, привести мысли в порядок. Ая мог просто выйти в магазин. Магазин…в полночь? Шульдих нервно улыбнулся и подумал, что не сможет дать себе пощечину в случае истерики — это слишком глупо.  
  
Он методично проверил вещи: пропали Аины книги, ноутбук, кое-какие мелочи. Не осталось даже одежды для миссий и катаны.  
  
Шульдих подошел к зеркалу в ванной и долго, мучительно всмотрелся в свое отражения с расширенными зрачками и искусанными губами.  
  
Ая ушел. Пора это признать.  
  
Время, до того мчавшееся так быстро, внезапно остановилось. Оно стало его врагом после стольких лет преданной дружбы.  
  
Утром все будет иначе, но до утра еще надо дожить. Выдержать эти чертовы восемь часов, а потом выпить кофе, улыбнуться и отпустить.  
  
Жить дальше можно всегда — Шульдих знал это на личном опыте.  
  
Первый час дался легко. Он методично ходил по квартире, разыскивая все оставшиеся Аины вещи: одежда, зубная щетка, еще какая-то ерунда. Сложил все в мусорные мешки и аккуратно выставил в коридоре.  
  
Но вещей было слишком мало, чтоб собирать их всю ночь.  
  
Выпить кофе, сделать себе бутерброд, проверить температуру воздуха на улице, — это все заняло какие-то полчаса.  
  
За окном гремело фейерверками Рождество, и Шульдих не мог уснуть. Время тянулось долго и нудно, стрелки тикали слишком громко и наконец он швырнул часы в стену, равнодушно посмотрел на осколки и снова лег спать.  
  
Квартира слева от него пустовала, над ним жила пожилая пара, соседи справа ушли, но зато внизу отмечали шумно.  
  
Впервые Шульдиха тошнило от избытка чужих эмоций.  
  
Он потер виски, посчитал падающие с полки бутылки пива, выпил снотворное, но сон не приходил. Шум за окном, шорохи в квартире, свое собственное дыхание, — все мешало уснуть.  
  
И вдруг Шульдих сорвался. Надел, что попало под руку, бросился в коридор, схватил мешки. Он сбежал по лестнице, не разбирая дороги, не думая, не глядя, на одних инстинктах — и, как в дешевой любовной мелодраме, попал прямо в чужие объятия. Нет, не в чужие — в Аины.  
  
— Ты затеял к моему приходу? — в уставшем Аином голосе почудилась болезненность.  
  
— Нет, — медленно произнес Шульдих. — Я решил избавиться от воспоминаний. Ты за вещами? Не волнуйся, они даже не помялись.  
  
Он поставил пакеты на лестницу, улыбнулся — легко и непринужденно, и спустился вниз. Но успел только выйти на улицу — Ая догнал, прижал к ледяной стене, жестко и решительно, так, как надо, и сказал:  
  
— Ты никуда не уйдешь.  
  
— Год прошел, — снова усмехнулся Шульдих — нервно, наигранно. — Пора начинать новую жизнь?  
  
— Да — как минимум, начать слушать чуть более внимательно, когда я что-то говорю.  
  
Ая еще что-то продолжил про рождественский сюрприз, и Шульдих наконец осознал весь идиотизм ситуации.  
  
Ая купил квартиру. Просто купил новую квартиру, постоянную, их собственную.  
  
— Так ты не ушел? — Шульдих спросил единственное, что его интересовало.  
  
— И кто из нас тормозит? — насмешливо уточнил Ая.  
  
И поцеловал.  
  
И все времена — прошедшие, будущие, имперфект — перестали существовать.  
  
Осталось только настоящее, в котором Ая впивается жестко в его рот, не давая ни секунды на размышления. Раздвигает губы, трахает языком, вылизывает изнутри. Прижимает сильно и властно, оттягивая волосы, обнажая шею. Ая целует ее, прихватывая зубами, вылизывая старые засосы, ставя новые метки. Ледяной ветер безжалостно резко холодит влажную кожу, и Шульдиху кажется, что она покрывается коркой льда. Но Аины поцелуи горячие, губы обжигают огнем, и плевать, что в его глазах пока вечная зима — когда-нибудь Шульдиху удастся растопить и тот лед. Шульдих тает и плывет, покоряется властности и отдает всего себя в безграничное пользование.  
  
— Я не ушел, — Ая отстраняет его от себя, толкает на кирпичную стену, раздвигая коленом его бедра. Так можно прижаться еще ближе, хотя ближе, кажется, невозможно. Шульдих чувствует его напряженный член — у Аи стоит на него всегда. Член, который скоро будет в нем. Весь, до миллиметра. По самые яйца будет входить в его растянутую задницу. Шульдих чувствует, как колени подкашиваются, но Ая держит его.  
  
— Не уйду. И не отпущу тебя. Никуда.  
  
Шульдих задыхается от тяжести тела, от опасности, исходящей от Аи — такого знакомого, привычного, но все равно пьянящего — от возбуждения, граничащего с безумием. Он чувствует каждую секунду этой исступленности. Время больше не друг и не враг. Оно для него не существует. Время подчиняется только Ае.  
  
— Домой, — отрывистый приказ доносится сквозь толстые слои безумия. — Сейчас.  
  
Шульдих подчиняется уверенной ладони, схватившей его за запястье. В подъезде темно, они натыкаются на стены и друг друга, чуть не падают, зацепившись за пакеты с барахлом, и Шульдих хохочет, словно сумасшедший, и Ая снова толкает его к стене, залепляя поцелуем вместо пощечины.  
  
Они слишком долго открывают дверь — Шульдих хочет выбить ее к чертям. Ну же, Ая, быстрее! Она поддается неизвестно чему — проблескам Аиного самоконтроля или полной безбашенности Шульдиха.  
  
Ая пересчитывает его спиной все углы, снимая по пути рубашку, толкает на кровать, нависает сверху и снова целует. Издевательски медленно, почти нежно, мучительно осторожно. Шульдиху хочется кричать от злости, но Ая знает, как надо. Прижимает его запястья к постели — какие сильные у него руки, вроде тонкие, худые, но не вырвешься. Да и не хочется, если честно. Снова целует, кладет указательный палец на губы, и Шульдих облизывает его. Не с покорностью раба, а просто — потому что хочется. Пальцы у Аи тоже тонкие, и Шульдих точно знает, сколько их помещается в его рот. Мысленно усмехнувшись, он кусает — и Ая непроизвольно вздрагивает.  
  
— Решил изобразить жертву? Я помогу. — Он не улыбается, и не понятно, то ли шутит, то ли всерьез.  
  
Но когда Ая одни рывком переворачивает на живот, заламывая руки за спину, и, не сдерживаясь, кусая плечо, становится ясно — всерьез.  
  
Шульдиху кажется, что по нему пустили электрический разряд — он дрожит, как несчастная лягушка в руках ученого. Кусает губы, кусает простынь, а Ая — кусает его шею.  
  
Ая проводит ладонью — черт, какая же холодная — вдоль позвоночника. Гладит по ягодицам, шлепает — так, легко, для разогрева. А потом отстраняется — Шульдих чувствует холодок и то, как уменьшается давление — снова прижимается, и завязывает Шульдиху глаза.  
  
— Обойдемся без кляпа, оно будет только мешать, — он шепчет Шульдиху на ухо так, что от его голоса бегут мурашки по коже.  
  
И продолжает целовать. Шея-плечи-поясница. Ая жаркий, он обжигает, Шульдих не знает, как лед может быть таким горячим.  
  
Ая переворачивает его на спину, лижет возбужденные соски, прикусывает бледную кожу. Шульдих вздрагивает, когда зубы смыкаются на соске, сминая, больнее, чем обычно, больнее, чем в рамках игры.  
  
— Ты мой, — Ая шепчет ему в губы, и Шульдих чувствует его дыхание.  
  
Ая прижимает стальными ладонями его бедра к кровати, и берет в рот — сразу и глубоко, не размениваясь по мелочам. Плотно обхватывает губами, ласкает языком, сосет, а потом отстраняется, завороженно глядя на свою слюну. Шульдих вздрагивает, когда холодный воздух касается разгоряченной, влажной кожи, и едва слышно скулит от нетерпения. Ему хочется скорее, он ждал, он слишком долго ждал…  
  
— Сейчас… — Ая медлит, наблюдая за Шульдихом, за капельками пота над его верхней губой, за жмурящимися под повязкой веками, за отчаянно комкающими простынь пальцами... — Скажи.  
  
Шульдих не знает, что сказать, но отчаянно боится упустить свою возможность, не сделать, не понять…  
  
Бормочет бессвязно, мешая «хочу», «трахни уже», и даже непонятное, из глубины идущее «люблюлюблюлюблю!».  
  
— Я тоже, — отзывается Ая.  
  
И Шульдих без лишних слов понимает, что он имеет в виду.  
  
…когда Ая внутри, когда он двигается, когда он хрипло дышит, когда он слизывает с висков соленую влагу, когда прижимает Шульдиха к кровати своим весом и кончает, так мокро, так жарко, так сладко, Шульдих думает, что они достигли равновесия. Идеальной хрупкой гармонии.  
  
Впервые за много лет его не покидает чувство правильности происходящего.  
  
Он снимает повязку, опрокидывает Аю на спину, и долго вылизывает его член от остатков спермы. Ая вздыхает и тихо улыбается.  
  
Мир достиг совершенства.  
  
— Ты не уйдешь? — спрашивает Шульдих — просто чтоб удостовериться.  
  
— И не собирался.  
  
Шульдих глубокомысленно кивает и укрывает их одеялом. Завтра они подарят друг другу подарки, обсудят переезд и, возможно, посмотрят вместе какой-то дурацкий фильм. А сейчас они просто будут спать.


End file.
